What a Girl Wants
by asianchick8373
Summary: Melinda Halliwell's life is plagued with death. Now she's a transfer student joining the 7th years at Hogwarts. Leaving her old life she's about to go on a wild journey through life full of friends, disputes, relationships, & hope. Long summary inside. R
1. Chapter 1

**My first Charmed/Harry Potter crossover fic, and I hope you all like it.**

**Please review and don't hesitate to comment and critisize...good things only though of course. Helpful tips are also always gratefully accepted.**

_**Summary**_**Melinda Halliwell's life is plagued with death. Her mom, aunts, uncles, and little cousins have died. All she has left is Wyatt, Chris, the manor, and P3. Wanting to expand her knowledge on magic, she decides to enter into a magic school. Not just any magic school though, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Melinda has to leave behind all that she knows and journey to a new place. She has to make new friends and learn wizarding magic. It's not as easy as it looks. What she doesn't know, is that she's about to take the wildest ride she'll ever take in her entire life, filled with new friends, magic, disputes, relationships, and hope.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter will be mine when my sister is the Queen of England, my cousin is the President of the United States and I rule the world. Get the message?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chapter 1: New Worlds

I walked onto Platform ¾ and just stared at the "train," if that was what you could call it. The Hogwarts Express was huge, all in a scarlet red color. I sighed at all the opportunities to come. It would be my first and last year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was starting in my 7th year, while everybody else started in their first. But Headmaster Dumbledore had faith in me, and that I would catch up in no time. I had been studying textbooks to learn more about spells and potions, but no book would prepare me for what would come later that year.

Coming out of my reverie, I turned my head to see a circle of boys surrounding another, laughing. A tall blond albino kid was holding a green toad that I assumed belonged to the brown haired freckled boy in the middle. "Come on Longbottom! Jump!" a stout boy taunted, while the two others sniggered loudly.

Angered, I stomped over to them and asked as politely as I could the blonde boy, "Could you please hand the toad back to him?"

"No, why should I?" he replied. Looking me up and down, he added, "But apparently, Longbottom as an admirer."

Greatly annoying, I swung out my leg to hit the back of his knees. As his knees bent forward and he began to fall, I called for the toad. It left the boy's hands and flew into mine hands. I handed the toad back to the owner, "Here, you should take better care of him, wouldn't want any harm to come to him."

The boy nodded gratefully, and ran off to board the train. I turned back to the blonde and stared at him, and he glared back. "Who do you think you are?" he yelled out while getting up from the floor.

"Who do _you_ think you are?" I shot back.

"Draco Malfoy, 7th year Slytherin, Head Boy, pureblood."

I laughed, "I bet you practiced for hours to impress everybody with that line," and walked off to board the train myself with brown chestnut curls bouncing up and down behind me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I entered the train and searched for an empty compartment. Finding one, I sat down on the bench and took out my laptop and logged onto my gTalk (A/N: it's Google Aim) account, CharmedGrl251.

**CharmedGrl251**: _Hey B, u there?_

**CrzyBlondFreak**: _you got on the train yet?_

**CharmedGrl251**_: yeah, it's huge! And lonely without you of course_

**CrzyBlondFreak**_: no duh, so you make any friends yet?_

**CharmedGrl251**_: I've only been here 4 like 2 seconds u kno. I met this blonde dude and this brown hair guy._

**CrzyBlondFreak**_: oooo….guys! r they cute?_

**CharmedGrl251**_: is that all you really ever think about?_

**CrzyBlondFreak**_: maybe_

**CharmedGrl251**_: sighs I didn't really notice how they look. 2 bad 4 u_

**CrzyBlondFreak**_: drat, I hoped u would introduce me…look I would 3 to keep chatting, but im tired. I stayed up half the night and waited for you without sleeping. I said I would wait for u to get on the train and see how ur doing, but not chat 4 a long time. I need my beauty rest. g2g, bi_

**CharmedGrl251**_: fine, b that way l8r_

I sighed; my best friend Brianna always usually made me feel better, but not this time. I decided to type up an email to my cousins Chris and Wyatt to tell them I was fine, but just then, four kids appeared at the door.

The black haired boy with glasses spoke out first, "uh, anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full."

I shook my head, not trusting my vocal cords to work. The four filed in and sat down, the black haired boy and two redheads across from me, and a brunette next to me.

"I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you new?" the girl next to me asked.

I cleared my throat and replied, "Yeah, I'm new."

"Oh, in that case, I'm Hermione Granger. Across from me is Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, and next to Ginny is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Melinda Halliwell, and this is my cat Kit. She's pretty nice. But she's really lazy. She fell asleep right when we got here. I have an owl named Safra, but she's with my trunk right now."

"What year are you going to be in?" Ginny inquired.

"Um, I think seventh."

"Oh! Then you'll be in the same year as Ron, Harry and Hermione. I'm only in my sixth year."

"Do you know what house you're in?" Ron continued with the questioning.

"No, not yet. What house are you guys in?"

"Well, we're all in Gryffindor. There are three other houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Ravenclaws are the smart ones, Hufflepuffs are they're supposed to be really…well…really Hufflepuff-ish, and Slytherins are just plain evil. Most of them are all going to be Death Eaters when they graduate."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Harry chuckled, "I'm guessing there's a lot about Hogwarts you don't know about yet, but you're lucky you're not in first year. They hear all sorts of rumors about the sorting. Really, all there is a hat, and it tells you what house you're in. In our first year, Ron's brother Fred told him that he had to wrestle trolls." I laughed.

Hermione suddenly yelped and said quickly, "I totally forgot! I have a head meeting with McGonagall and with Malfoy most unfortunately." She got up, gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek and left.

"Yeah, good luck with Malfoy," I grumbled under my breath.

"You know Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, met him for second when I rescued some brown haired boy's toad. Bloody spoiled git he is."

"Yeah, that's Malfoy alright. He's Slytherin. You must be talking about Trevor, Neville Longbottom's toad."

"Slytherin? Oh, then Hermione's going to have an even harder time being Head Girl. Malfoy's Head Boy."

"Oh sh–" Ginny started, but instead got punched in the arm by Ron. "What?"

"Language Ginny."

"Why? I learned it from you." Ron turned red while Harry snickered quietly next to Ginny.

I turned to Ron, "Can I assume Hermione's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, we –"

Harry interrupted then, "They started going out at the end of last year, it took them long enough though." Ginny giggled.

"Well, it was better than you two. At least we told you, instead of doing it behind your back." Ron argued.

"We could have," Ginny began, "but you wouldn't have reacted really well to the news."

"I wouldn't have reacted well the news any way! You're my baby sister!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ron cringed at his full name, (A/N: I found it online, so don't blame me if it's weird, and I'm sorry if it's wrong) "May I remind you that I am 16 years old! I am old enough to make my own decisions without you interfering and I AM NOT YOUR _BABY_ SISTER!" This time I giggled.

While we talked, Hermione had silently slipped back inside, sighing quietly. Ron immediately noticed it and cried, "Hermione! Are you ok? That blood ferret better had not done anything to you!"

"No, I'm fine Ron, the ferret was just annoying, you know, with the name calling and all. You'd think he'd find a new insult after 6 years."

"Why do you called Malfoy, ferret?"

"Ha! Now that's funny! In our fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament, Professor Moody turned Malfoy into a white bouncing ferret when he was taunting Harry. But of course, it wasn't really Professor Moody, it was really Barty Crouch Jr., but it was still funny."

"Hey, do you mind if I see it?" I asked. The other four stared at me as if I had grown an extra head or something.

"Um, Melinda, that happened three years ago, we can't really show you." Harry said.

"Nonsense Harry! I can use my premonition powers to see it. All you have to do is remember the event."

"Um, sure? But I don't really get it."

"You don't have to. Just hold out your hands, palms facing up, and think about it." Placing my hands on top of Harry's, I tapped into my premonition powers to see into Harry's memories. Finding the right one, I opened my mind.

"_Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"_

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there. Each looking thoroughly pleased about standing._

"_What?" said Ron shortly._

"_Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could here. "Listen to this!"…_

…"_And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house – if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"_

_Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him. _

"_Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron…"_

"_Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"_

"_You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry – both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy – "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"_

_Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink._

"_Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."_

"_Keep your fat mouth shut then," said Harry, turning away. _

_BANG!_

_Several people screamed – Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face – he plunged his hand into his robes for his want, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoes through the entrance hall._

"_OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"_

_Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His want was out and it was pointing right at the pure white ferret which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing._

_There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry – at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head._

"_Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly._

"_No," said Harry, "missed."_

"_LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted._

"_Leave – what?" Harry said, bewildered._

"_Not you – him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out the back of his head._

_Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons._

"_I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his want at the ferret again – it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack on the floor, and the bounced upward once more._

"_I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…"_

_The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly._

"_Never – do – that – again – " said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again._

"_Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice._

_Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books._

"_Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher. _

"_What – what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air._

"_Teaching," said Moody._

"_Teach – Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms._

"_Yep," said Moody._

"_No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stair and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleep blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet wincing. _

I pulled out of my trance with tears in my eyes, and four pairs of eyes staring at me. Harry was about to say something when I broke out laughing. I was unsuccessfully getting whole sentences out, "…awesome…bouncing… Moody…ferret…"

"That was bloody brilliant!" Harry praised, "You suddenly got really still, and I could feel you probing around in my mind, but still."

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare when you did that," Ron added.

"Oh, I was born with my premonition powers. I got it from my mom. But you guys have to promise not to tell anyone about it."

"Why?" Ginny inquired.

"Because. Because if everyone knows about it, they're going to treat me like I'm different. And it's going to be really awkward."

"Don't worry, Melinda," Hermione reassured, "your secret is safe with us. Nobody has to know about it."

"Except for us of course, you can tell us anything." Ginny included.

I laughed, 'this is going to be a fun year, I thought, 'who knew I could make friends so easily.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and give helpful suggestions and comments. :D

Happy Birthday to my bestest friend ever Shana! Consider this as your early birthday present!

Quote of the Chapter

"If your head tells you one thing and your heart tells you another, before you do anything, you should first decide whether you have a better head or a better heart." – Marilyn vos Savant


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter will be mine when my sister is the Queen of England, my cousin is the President of the United States and I rule the world. Get the message?

_**RECAP:**_

"_Don't worry, Melinda," Hermione reassured, "your secret is safe with us. Nobody has to know about it."_

"_Except for us of course, you can tell us anything." Ginny included._

_I laughed, 'this is going to be a fun year, I thought, 'who knew I could make friends so easily.'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

"No, I'm all set," Ron and Ginny chorused together, holding out their lumpy packages with four sandwiches inside each.

"Mum still forgets I don't like corned beef, even after it's only Ginny and me," Ron grumbled.

Harry got up and looked at the wide variety of candy on the cart. "All that candy is going to give you cavities, Harry," Hermione warned.

"Oh come on Hermione. I take perfectly good care of my teeth. You can have your parents check them if you're really worried."

"I'm just saying."

I got up myself to look at the candy, and deciding I wanted to buy some Snickers bars, but instead found nothing near it. There were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things I had never seen in my life. I wanted to buy everything, but knew better. "You sure have a lot of strange things here."

"They may be strange, but they're really good. You get used to them, I did," Harry replied. He went back through the door after buying his Chocolate Frogs and packs of many other candies I couldn't identify.

Deciding to buy a few Licorice Wands, Pumpkin Pasties, and a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, I got out three silver Sickles and five bronze Knuts. Handing the lady the money, I took my candy. About to go back inside, one of the tall fat boys from earlier bumped into me and my candy all fell to the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" the fat boy complained.

I bent down to pick up my things when I head someone yell at the boy. "Crabbe, Goyle, must you two always be in such a need for food?"

I looked up and saw the albino Malfoy kid taunting Neville from before. Not wanting any trouble, I moved quickly, but obviously not quickly enough.

"Well if it isn't Longbottom Lover from before?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny must have wondered what was taking me so long or heard something because Harry and Ron came out. "What do you want ferret?" Harry asked.

Hermione rushed out to help me, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine"

"Should have known you were with Potty and his Mudblood loving friends," Malfoy jeered.

"Why don't you leave us alone, or do you need a recap on what happened earlier on the platform?" I retorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Malfoy defended

"Whatever you say." I suddenly stood up and shot out my leg to kick him, but he was faster. He had whipped out his wand even before my leg could touch him, and held it threateningly at my throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Malfoy warned.

"Mister Malfoy! What are you doing? Threatening new students will not do! I expected better behavior from the Head Boy!" Professor McGonagall had appeared behind Malfoy. Harry and Ron snickered quietly behind me.

"Miss Halliwell is a new seventh year student this year that only learned of her magical inheritance earlier this year. She was late coming into her magical powers, but no matter. She will catch up. And you will not take advantage of students like that. I expect you to be nice and show her around when we arrive. Now I want you to go back to you're compartment and behave! Go!" Malfoy trudged into the direction McGonagall had came from. "I trust you will be ok on your own now, Miss Halliwell?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered, and McGonagall herself left.

We all filed back into the compartment. "What's a mudblood?" I asked.

All four immediately grew uncomfortable. "It's a very mean way of saying Muggle-born. It's an insult. I'm a muggle-born witch, so Malfoy calls me that every chance he gets. But it gets old after 6 years." Hermione explained.

"Oh"

"Are you really Muggle-born Melinda?" Ron asked.

"No, not really. But it's what the teachers and my family agreed to tell everyone. What everyone knows about me is that I come from America and is muggle-born. I only found out my magical inheritance this summer. But really, I'm what you call a pureblood. My family is one of the oldest and longest line of magical witches since the witch trials, and even further back. It's just easier to tell everyone I'm Muggle-born instead of letting everyone know of my background."

"But know we know." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I thought why not? I should tell my friends shouldn't I? I mean, you are my friends aren't you?"

"Of course you are!" Ron exclaimed.

I exhaled. I was glad they didn't ask any more questions about my reason for coming to Hogwarts now, or more about my family line. There were just some things that are best kept a secret.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

We sat there talking until we reached Hogwarts and changed into our robes. Waking up Kit, I followed the other off the train. We met up with Neville and a girl called Luna Lovegood. She looked a lot like Malfoy to me, but she was far from Malfoy than ever. She talked about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Dirigible Plums, and other creatures I have never heard of. Apparently her father was the editor-in-chief of the magazine _The Quibbler_.

We were about to board onto one of the carriages when I saw the scariest looking horse on earth. "Do you see them too Melinda?" Luna asked?

"Yeah, what are they?"

"They're called Thestrals. Only those who have witnessed and accepted death can see them." Hermione explained

"Oh."

"You've witnessed a death before?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, plenty."

My eyes glazed over. I remembered my mom, who had died in a car crash when I was 13. I remembered my aunt Piper and Paige, and Uncle Leo who had died in an attack from Barbas, the demon of fear, a year later. My eldest cousin Wyatt, who was 19, was left responsible for his younger brother Chris and me. I remembered my little cousin, Prue, who had died of leukemia only at an age of five. I've known death my whole life; I breathed it and lived it. How could I not know it?

They must have seen my depressed expression and my glossy eyes because they immediately knew not to ask anymore question, and I was glad.

We were all about to enter a carriage, when a huge man appeared, yelling my name over and over.

"Hi Hagrid," Harry welcomed, "Melinda, this is Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, he's a half giant."

"Hi!" I said as cheerfully as I could, after taking a stroll down memory lane.

" 'Ello. I'm s'ppose ta bring Melinda 'ere to tha castle with the first years." Hagrid said.

"Ok. Come on Kit."

"We'll see you later Melinda!" Harry cried.

"Yeah! We'll save you a seat at the Gryffindor table!" Ron shouted.

I followed the giant called Hagrid in front of me to a lake, with a single boat lying by the shore. I boarded on and crossed the lake to a magnificent castle, with bright lights and tall towers. It was like a fairy tale.

"Like it?" Hagrid asked.

"It's amazing!" Hagrid only chuckled at my comment.

Kit was balled up in my lap, not wanting to see or be near the water. She nestled into a comfortable position only to woken up again. We had reached the castle. It was even more amazing up close.

Hagrid led the way up flights of stairs until we came to a door, with Professor McGonagall in front of it. "Hello Melinda. I'm sure your trip was good?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Hagrid, I can take over now. You can go into the Great Hall and have a seat." Hagrid nodded and left. "Now, after the Headmaster announces you, you can enter. There will be a stool at the very end, and the Sorting Hat on it. I assume, your new friends have explained what it is?" I nodded. "Very well. You may wait out here. I'm afraid I must go back inside and help out with the first year's sorting. Are you sure you will be ok?" I nodded again, and this time McGonagall left.

I was all alone out here, in a dark corridor in a huge castle. I heard loud clapping from the others side of the door. Wanting to hear better, I pushed my ear onto the door. I couldn't hear very well, and I wanted to see inside, so I pushed open the door a tiny crack.

I saw four tables, probably on for each house, I thought, at the very front, there was a long table, filled with adults that were probably teachers, and then the stool and hat Professor McGonagall was talking about. There was only one student left and he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

At the head table, the man I recognized as Albus Dumbledore stood up. "To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. This year, will be different. For we have a new student, joining us in her seventh year. She comes from the States, and has come a long way to join us this year. Unfortunately, she has only learned of her magical inheritance this summer, and will need the support and guidance from all of her fellow classmates. So please, help me welcome, Melinda Halliwell."

Hearing my cue, I opened the door all the way, and walked inside. I stood still at the entrance to the Great Hall. I was even more impressed. I was amazed by the outside, but the inside was even greater. I looked down from the ceiling, only to meet about 200 pairs of eyes staring straight at me.

Kit sauntered in after me, and began to rub on my legs, purring. Taking a deep breath, I began the long journey down the hall, to what seemed to be my doom.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Another chappie! I hope you liked this one too!

Quote of the Chapter 

"Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime." – Chinese proverb (whoo! Go Chinese!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter will be mine when my sister is the Queen of England, my cousin is the President of the United States and I rule the world. Get the message?

_**RECAP:**_

_Hearing my cue, I opened the door all the way, and walked inside. I stood still at the entrance to the Great Hall. I was even more impressed. I was amazed by the outside, but the inside was even greater. I looked down from the ceiling, only to meet about 200 pairs of eyes staring straight at me. _

_Kit sauntered in after me, and began to rub on my legs, purring. Taking a deep breath, I began the long journey down the hall, to what seemed to be my doom._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 3: Walking Down the Isle.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I walked down the Great Hall, and with 200 pairs of eyes on you, it's not that easy. I looked to both sides, walking slowly. On my right, I saw my new friends, smiling proudly at my. Ginny was giving my two thumbs up. Turning my head to the left, I spotted the Slytherins. Most of them were glaring at as if I were someone who was here to kill them. Malfoy was glaring at me the most, after most of the others had lost interest. Kit, liking all the attention she thought she was receiving, purred very loudly, wanting to show off.

As I reached the Sorting Hat, I saw Professor Dumbledore give me a small smile. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat, and I sat down on the small stood in front of the entire school. She placed the hat on my head what seemed to be minutes later.

"Hmm…there's definitely lots of courage, yes, lots of that, and eager to please too.

'Oh yeah, why don't you go ahead and tell the entire school my love life, why don't do!' I complained in my mind.

"Now that's a good idea," the Sorting Hat complimented, "not to mention a short temper and quick wit. Hmm…I see greatness in you, great powers to come. You could do great things. And with greatness comes a thirst to learn. Very well, better be SLYTHERIN!!!!"

The entire room was silent, then suddenly, bursts of arguing and complaints shouted out. The Slytherins were all shouting complaints of having me in their house. Some of the teachers were whispering amongst themselves, afraid what the Slytherins will do to me. And Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were yelling out, wanting to know why I was sorted into Slytherin and not Gryffindor. But they were all shouting that they wanted a re-sorting.

"My my, so much commotion over only an itty-bitty little girl," the Sorting Hat chuckled.

"Oh, shut up, would you," I grumbled.

"_SILENCE!_" Dumbledore bellowed, "Now, I know many of you disagree with the Sorting Hat's decision, but what's said is said. Miss Halliwell is not part of the Slytherin house and there is nothing you can do. Now I expect the Slytherin students to treat their new housemate like an equal. Would Draco Malfoy please stand up?" Malfoy slowly rose out of his seat, glaring at me. "Miss Halliwell, you may make your way to your new housemates and take a seat next to Mister Malfoy." I was reluctant to leave my seat in safety to go to my new housemates in Slytherin. But I went, not wanting to get into trouble in my first day at school.

"Now that we are all settled into our houses, please, enjoy the feast!" the headmaster concluded.

As I walked to my destination, all the Slytherins were glaring at me, and they all looked as if I would die if I looked at one too long. Malfoy didn't bother waiting for me to reach him before sitting down. When I almost reached my seat, a pug-faced girl got up and sat down next to Malfoy. I sat down into the seat next to Malfoy, making sure there were at least two feet in between us. The boy next to me immediately scooted closer to his friends and started whispering to them. In front of me was the two obese boys Malfoy called Crabbe and Goyle.

"Drakie-poo! You don't have to worry at all! I'll protect you from that filthy mudblood!" the pug-faced girl cooed.

"Pansy," Malfoy replied, "How many times do I have to tell you to refrain yourself from touching me."

I giggled quietly to myself, but the girl must have heard, because she sent a death glare to me, but then turned around to the group of girls and started talking to them.

"Still haven't managed Parkinson to stay away from you have you?" the boy with a slight Italian accent next to Crabbe and Goyle taunted.

"Oh shut up Zabini would you. You might be my best friend but that doesn't mean you can say anything." Malfoy barked.

Apparently Malfoy had a best friend, a boy named Zabini. This was very interesting for me, because I never knew people like Malfoy could have any real friends.

Kit hopped onto the bench in between Malfoy and me and began scratching at Malfoy. "Halliwell, would you please keep that bloody thing away from me?!" Malfoy protested.

I gently scooped Kit away from him and stroked her. After I set her down, I took out her kitty dish and cat food from my bag and filled it up. She gave a grateful meow, bent her head and began to dig in. Deciding that was a good idea, I filled up my plate and began to eat.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After the last of the deserts had disappeared, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again and the hall fell silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words before you go now that we are all well fed and watered. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is called forbidden for a reason. Those grounds are restricted to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind all students that all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop items are not allowed, and that he has posted a list of items that should not be used in the entrance hall. Now that those words are spoken, it is bedtime. First years please follow their house prefects. Off you trot! And would the Head Boy and Girl, and Miss Halliwell please come up front."

"I guess I'll see you later Draco," Zabini said, and walked away.

I put Kit's dish away and got up. I walked slightly ahead of Malfoy, getting to Dumbledore the same time as Hermione did.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey Melinda. How are you doing? I just think it's totally unfair you have sit with a whole bunch of Slytherins who apparently hate you a lot."

"Thanks"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now, I would like to show you your dormitories."

We exited the Great Hall and walked through several corridors and up several flights of stairs, finally to enter a dark corridor lit only by a few torches. We passed many pictures, all with moving people in them. I only stared at them in awe. We stopped at a portrait of a young girl spinning wool and a young boy reading a book on how to tend a certain plant and tending to a plant at the same time. "Children, may I introduce Lady Sandrilene fa Toren and Brair Moss. They are the portrait door to your rooms." Dumbledore explained.

"Now Dumbledore, there is no need to be so formal, you may call me Sandry. I just know that we are going to become _great_ friends!" The blue eyed girl exclaimed.

"These two, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are the Head Boy and Girl, and Melinda Halliwell is a new student this year. This password is unity_." _Dumbledore introduced.

The portrait opened up into a short hallway and led to a large common room, couches surrounding a coffee table in front of a fireplace on the right and a door led to a balcony beyond that. To the left was a piano. A kitchen was behind the couches with a stove, sink, refrigerator, and a table with chairs. Straight in front of them was another portrait with a dragon in it, and a staircase next to it.

"This portrait leads to your room Mr. Malfoy. There is a bathroom inside. The stairs will lead to two rooms which are Miss Granger's and Miss Halliwell's. I assume, you will be able to know which room is whose. There is a bathroom in between you room which you two will be sharing. You may all choose your own password into your room. I trust you three will be all right on your own." Dumbledore turned to walk out. "Oh, and before I leave, if you need something food for your kitchen, just wish of it from the refrigerator. But permanent things in there will need to be taken from the kitchens. You only need to leave a list and a house elf will retrieve it, or you may go to the kitchens yourself." With his final words said, he left.

(A/N: if that didn't make any since, let me explain. If you wish for something, you can take it out, but when you put it back in, it'll disappear once you open the fridge again. But something permanent will stay in there until you use it up and throw it away. Like if you wish for ice cream, you can eat it and put if back, but if you open the freezer again, it won't be there. But if you get something from the main kitchens example milk, that will be there until you finish it and throw it away. Just to clear things up. Hope that made sense.)

After the portrait hole closed, Malfoy ignored us and went into his room. Hermione and I walked up the stairs and reached two portraits. It was very obvious which portrait led to my room and which led to Hermione's. On the right was a portrait of Harry and Ron. And to my left was a portrait of three women I hadn't seen in a long time.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I simply stared at my portrait door without a word. Hermione gently touched my shoulder and whispered, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I'll be fine. You go into your room first."

Hermione nodded and left.

I couldn't believe the sight before me. Was it truly them?

"Hello honey." One of them said.

"Hey…Mom."

"How are you? You doing ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good."

"How are Wyatt and Chris?" my Aunt Piper asked.

I chuckled. Of course the first thing Aunt Piper said was going to be about Wyatt and Chris. It was understandable. She hadn't seen her sons in almost a year. "They're fine. You were there for Wyatt's wedding and baby Piper's blessing. She's gotten really big now. Emily's actually pregnant again. And Chris finally has a steady girlfriend. They're both still managing P3."

"Aw! My little nephew has a girlfriend!"

"Paige! Chris has had a girlfriend before" Piper scolded.

"More like girlfriends" Mom snickered.

"Phoebe" Piper growled.

"Aw, I missed your constant bickering." I sighed.

"Well, we're here now Baby." Mom reassured.

"I'd like to go into my room if you don't mind."

"Sorry can't do that just yet. We need a password." Paige said.

"Oh, forever charmed." All three women nodded and the portrait opened.

My room amazed me. There was a green and silver bed, which I knew as Slytherin colors. A desk, a bunch of dressers and drawers, a big bookshelf, and a vanity table with a mirror were also included. But what impressed me the most was the view. The two walls that were facing the outside were instead windows. I could see a forest and valley, all green and beautiful. A glass door led to a balcony outside. Another door was right next to the windows. I walked to the door and opened it. When I looked inside, I saw Hermione doing the same thing at the same time. We laughed.

"I was just about to take a shower." Hermione announced.

"Oh, ok. You take a shower first and I'll unpack."

"Ok."

I turned around and closed the door.

I went to my trunk and started to unpack. My clothes went in the dressers and drawers. My books went on the bookshelf and my school things went on my desk along with my laptop. Accessories went in a drawer and make-up went on my vanity table. I took out my figurines, pictures, and awards and placed them randomly in the room. In one of the corner away from the bathroom and entrance door, I placed a stand exactly like the one in the manor's attic, and on top of it, I put my replica Book of Shadows. I had made it with Wyatt and Chris before I left in case I got in danger and needed it. I put Kit's castle bed and things next to mine and Safra's perching pole and her things on the other side. Kit's litter box went right next to the bathroom door with many spells on it to keep the smell out, and to clean itself. I knew I couldn't use magic for personal gain, but that was only for wiccaning magic, so I used a spell I learned with my wand to do it instead. It was beginning to look more and more like home. I put in my final touch: my iPod players and speakers. I magically stuck speakers for my iPod in every corner. Now it was like home.

I finished unpacking the same time Hermione knocked on my bathroom door. She stuck her head in, "I'm finished, your turn."

I took my toiletries and other things in. I saw that Hermione already set up her stuff on the side closest to her door. There were two sinks on the counter, a tub with a showerhead in it, and a toilet. I set up my own things on my side and got in the shower.

When I was done, the whole bathroom was all fogged up. I got out and dried myself off. I brushed and flossed my teeth and then went back into my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a thin light blue camisole and went to bed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up. I felt so restless. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4 o'clock in the morning. My stomach grumbled announcing that it was hungry. I remembered that I didn't eat that much at dinner because I was too nervous. Deciding to fill it up, I went downstairs into the kitchen to get something to eat. Turning on the lights, I saw a dark shadow in there and screamed loudly.

"Would you stop that bloody screaming? It's so fucking annoying." Malfoy grumbled. He was sitting on the kitchen counters eating a piece of toast. He must have wished it, I thought.

I walked towards the refrigerator and held the handle. Wishing for mint chocolate chip ice cream, I opened the door. There, in the middle of the freezer with nothing else in it, was a pint of Ben & Jerry's mint chocolate chip ice cream. Taking it out I walked over to where Malfoy was sitting and opened a few of the drawers. Finally finding a spoon, I sat down at the table and opened the ice cream. Taking a scoop and eating it, I smiled. It had been so long since I had been able to enjoy good ice cream. I took another bite and looked around the kitchen, finally resting my eyes on Malfoy.

"Take a picture mudblood, it would last longer." Malfoy drawled, "and take your filthy eyes off of me. I know it's tempting, but I don't want any undeserving lower level eyes ogling me." He smirked.

I was about scream at him that I wasn't a muggle-born, and in fact a pure blood. I was about to scream at him that there was nothing filthy about me. I was about to scream at him that there was nothing good about him and that there was nothing to be impressed by in him, but I remembered. I couldn't blow my cover so early, just when I got here. I scowled at him and went back to enjoying my ice cream as best as I could.

Malfoy finished his toast before I was done. He was about to leave the kitchen when he stopped in front of me.

"Oh now I'm deserving of your attention?"

"You better watch out bitch. I won't hesitate to hurt you or your mudblood loving friends." He left me sitting there with steam coming out my ears and fire blowing out of my nose. My eyes burned with rage. But I immediately recovered. I once again forgot about my cover.

I returned to my ice cream and put it back, knowing it would disappear. I washed the spoon in the sink and put it back in the drawer I found it in. Slowly leaving the kitchen and making up my way back up the stairs, I officially marked Draco Malfoy as my enemy.

It was going to much harder keeping things a secret here at Hogwarts than I originally thought.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Another chapter added. My "editor" is very enthusiastic about this story, like she is about all the other things I write.

Quote of the Chapter

"There are people who have money and people who are rich. – Coco Chanel


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ya, I own Harry Potter and just enjoy writing so much that I just have to write fanfictions about my own book. Psh, fat chance. I don't own any Charmed things either, only Melinda and her owl. Kit's not mine.

_**RECAP: **_

_I returned to my ice cream and put it back, knowing it would disappear. I washed the spoon in the sink and put it back in the drawer I found it in. Slowly leaving the kitchen and making up my way back up the stairs, I officially marked Draco Malfoy as my enemy. _

_It was going to much harder keeping things a secret here at Hogwarts than I originally thought._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 4: Kindness from Gryffindors

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Waking up at 6:53, I knew I wouldn't get anymore sleep than I already got. Throwing off the covers, I walked towards the bathroom to take a shower before Hermione got up so we wouldn't have to fight for the bathroom. I lighted a few vanilla scented candles and got in. Letting the bathroom fog up and the candles scent up the bathroom, I let go of all my stress and problems.

I soaked in the water for 10 minutes before unplugging the tub. I quickly washed my hair and body before getting out. I blew out the candles and opened my bathroom door to let out the steam and candle scents.

I put on my uniform slowly finally adding the black robe with the Slytherin crest. I growled when I saw it. I hated Slytherins. I wouldn't have gotten all my stupid problems if the stupid hat hadn't put me in Slytherin. Damn my father. Damn his blood and his family. Damn the world and the people in it.

I grabbed my brown book bag with the triquetra symbol on it that had lightweight charms, strengthening charms, and a charm to make it hold anything. Stuffing my books, pens and quills, notebooks, iPod, and laptop in it, I ran down the stairs. When I reached the common room, I tore out a sheet of paper from my notebook and quickly wrote some thing I wanted in the kitchen for the house elf to pick up. I left the list on the counter and walked out the portrait.

I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was only 7:15, so I wandered the halls aimlessly, not knowing where I was going. I drifted lower and lower into the castle until I reached the dungeons. It was dark and cold in there, lighted by only a few torches. There were no windows to let any sunlight in.

I continued down the dungeons, when a portrait hole opened, and a girl came out. I could tell she was wearing Slytherin robes. She closed the portrait loudly and quickly and turned to face me. She was rather large and square, with a jutted jaw. She stared at me while I stared at her. She slowly walked up to me and sharply stuck out her hand, "Millicent Bulstrode."

I stared at her hand and sneered, "You wouldn't want to get my dirty undeserving mudblood hands on you, now would you?"

"Please, I don't believe in that crap." I looked at her with an expression of disbelief. "Everyone in Slytherin believes that the Dark Lord is the answer to everything. Well, everybody but me. Better not tell anyone that, or I'll snap you in half."

I grinned. "I would never think of it." I began to walk, "I think we're gonna be good friends Bulstrode." Millicent grinned back and ran to catch up with me.

We walked out of the dungeons and to the Great Hall. Before we went in, I stopped Millicent. "Hey, maybe we should go in at different times. And we should act like we hate each other. Because for all those people in there know, you're still a muggle hater and want to kill all of us."

"Sure. That would be good. I'll wait out here for a se– actually, I should go in first, that way when you go in, I can make sure nobody hurts you."

"Who knew I made such a smart friend?" I joked. He laughed and walked in. I took out my iPod and turned it on. I played one of my favorite songs, 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira. Putting on my earphones, I walked into the Great Hall and made my way to the Slytherin table. I saw Harry Hermione, and Ginny look up. They smiled at me. I looked at the other cluster of red next to Ginny and realized it was Ron. He was stuffing his face with toast and eggs. Ginny turned to see what I was looking at and saw him. She elbowed him, making his groan in pain. Looking up, he finally saw me and mouthed a quiet 'oh'. He smiled at me. It made it so much better when I realized I still had my new friends.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

My first class at Hogwarts was Potions with Snape. Seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave, I quickly got up and exited the Great Hall. I saw them in front of her and ran to catch up.

"BOO!" I yelled, while pushing down on Ron's shoulders.

"AHH!!!" he cried.

Hermione and Harry started laughing.

"I can't believe that scared you mate." Harry laughed.

"W-well that w-was scary."

"Oh look. Weasel's so stupid, he can't even form words." Blaise Zabini jeered.

"Where's the mudblood? She must have finally figured out that no one wants her here. But it seems you've gotten quite a bushy dog to fill her place." Pansy Parkinson shrieked.

Millicent made her way through the crowd to join the Slytherins. She looked at us, and then at her friends. "Is there any reason we're standing here with…_them_?"

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut of from Theodore Nott. I was the only one who saw it. "And apparently Potter's glasses have gotten thicker. Can he even see without them on He must be blind!" Nott taunted.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Are you so brainless that you can't talk? And that you need your even brainless posse of idiots to talk for you? Isn't that right, _ferret_." I shot.

Malfoy's jaw dropped, his mouth hanged open. "H-h-how-how d-di-di-"

"You know, you'd think the ferret would be smarter than he is, 'cause he's just making this easier for me. Malfoy is proving my point himself. Now who's the one who can't talk? Let's go you guys."

I walked away with my friends on their way to the dungeons, with a smirk on my face. After I was a same distance away from them, I turned away with grin worthy of the Cheshire cat, and a '_don't mess with me_' look in my eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There were only 8 people in our potions. I was sure there would be more. We took our seats, I sat next to Hermione. There were three Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff sitting in front of us. I was the only Slytherin.

"What a sad bunch of idiots." Snape muttered under his breath.

"Is it always this dark in here?" I asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Snape always likes it dark. And it's because we're in the dungeons."

"This is–" Snape began. The dungeon door opened presenting Malfoy, Zabini, Millicent, and Nott. Snape sighed. "Take your seats. Now, this is a NEWT level potions class. If you believe you do not belong here, leave. Once we begin, no one will be allowed to leave." No one moved. "No one? Very well. This year will be more difficult than all other years. I want to see your skills today, so we will be having a pop quiz."

"What is a bezoar?" No one raised their hands.

"No one? Boot."

"I don't know professor." He answered timidly.

"Shame."

"Granger, answer."

"Um, Bezoar is a stone taken from –"

"Enough, now, where would I look if I told you to find me a Bezoar? Potter."

"It is taken from the stomach of a goat."

"And what does this stone do? Nott."

"A Bezoar stone will save you from most poisons."

"Very good. 10 points to Slytherin." Ron scoffed. "And 10 points from Gryffindor." Harry shot a glare at Ron.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Malfoy raised his hand. "They are the same thing and also goes by the name aconite."

"Another 10 points to Slytherin." The rest of the class went on with Snape asking questions and us answering.

"Final question, what would I get if added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Extra 30 points to the one who answers correctly."

No one raised their hands. I saw some hands itching to reach for their books. Even Hermione didn't know the answer. Sighing, Snape said, "Just as well. Didn't think any of you bunch of dunderheads would know."

I immediately raised my hand. "Miss Halliwell."

"Professor. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

"Correct. 30 points to Slytherin. Class dismissed."

I grabbed my bag and followed Hermione out of the class.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

My next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. When we entered the classroom, the desks and chairs were cleared away and a tall wardrobe box was shaking in the center. A middle-aged man was standing next to it.

"Welcome to 7th year Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Lupin, Most of you may remember me in your 3rd year. Because this is our first day, I thought we would do something fun. Inside this box is a boggart. Can anyone know anything about them?"

Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"A Boggart is a shape-shifter that takes on the form of its intended victim's worst fear. It generally likes to hide in dark, enclosed places, such as in cupboards, under beds, or in hollow trees. Due to its tendency to hide in relatively small spaces, it is likely that a boggart's natural form is fairly small, about the size of a large rat."

"Very good! 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, does anyone know how to approach one?"

This time, Millicent answered, "People should approach a boggart in groups of two or more, so that the boggart will have difficulty in choosing which one to frighten and also so that if one target is frightened, the others will be less so since they will likely have different fears."

"Correct. 10 points to Slytherin. And final question, does anyone know a boggart's weakness?"

"A wizards' defense against a boggart is to use a spell to make it appear amusing, since boggarts are weakened by laughter. This is achieved by pointing a wand at the boggart and saying "_Riddikulus_"; this charm can apparently also be used to destroy an already weakened boggart," Harry answered.

"Excellent Harry. Another 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, I want everyone to take out their wands and practice the spell. Enunciate loud and clearly. Everybody now, _Riddikulus." _

"_Riddukulus_."

"Good, everybody in a line now." Everyone scrambled to get in line. Neville, could you come up front?" Neville stumbled a little and stood in front of Professor Lupin. As I my recall, you were the first one to face the boggart in 3rd year yes?" Neville nodded. "Yes. You did a splendid job. I want you to demonstrate it to the class." Neville nodded again. Professor Lupin walked towards the wardrobe. "One – two – three – _now_!"

Sparks shot from Professor Lupin's wand and the wardrobe burst open. An oily black-haired head and hooked-nose Snape stepped out, smirking at Neville. Neville raised his wand and yelled, "Riddikulus!"

The scary looking Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, laced dress and a tall hat with a stuffed vulture on the top, clutching a big red bag in one hand. The class erupted in laughter.

Professor Lupin shouted, "Ron, forward."

Ron stepped forward, and the boggart quickly changed into a huge spider. With a "Riddikulus" from Ron, and a loud crack, the spider lost it's legs and wobbled forward towards Parvati. She shrieked and ran away.

Everyone got a turn with the boggart and everyone laughed every time it changed. I was the last person to try. I slowly approached it. The boggart stopped squirming and snapped it's head towards me. It transformed into a man, with rotten teeth and wavy white hair.

"Barbas, "I whispered.

Barbas bowed lowly in front of me and waved a hand and grinned menacingly. He immediately changed into me, dressed in black leather clothing, with pitch-black eyes, and a smirk. She wiggled her fingers in a little wave and then changed into Wyatt and Chris.

I couldn't do anything but stare at the people before me. The rest of the class was silent.

"I always knew you were evil," Wyatt remarked.

"How could you not be? You're exactly like _him_," Chris exclaimed.

"No, _no_. You're wrong!" I cried.

"I always knew you were going to betray us. You killed them! You killed Mom and Dad. You killed Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe too!. You even killed little Prue!" Chris taunted.

"And now, we're gonna have the pleasure killing you." Wyatt said.

"No, NO! Please don't! I'm not evil! _I'm not_!"

"Professor! Do something!" Hermione shrieked.

Professor Lupin walked up to the boggart and raised his wand, but was thrown back by a bluish shield that was surrounding the boggart and me. I was on the floor sobbing, and mumbling inaudibly.

"Get up traitor." Wyatt said. He used his telekinesis powers and threw me up in the air. We're going to have a lot of fun killing you." A bright blue electricity ball appeared in Wyatt's hand, crackling. It flew towards me and hit me right in the chest.

I screamed out in pain. I fell back onto the floor and clutched my robes tightly.

Chris' rose his hand towards me reached his power out to me. An invisible hand grabbed my neck forcefully and sharply lifted me up in the air, so my feet were dangling four feat off the ground.

I clawed at the invisible hand and it only tightened it's grip. I choked, and fell limp. The hand let me drop on the floor. The bluish shield that was surrounding us disappeared and Professor Lupin rushed forward. Chris and Wyatt changed into a full moon, and with a crack transformed into a balloon, and then with another crack, it exploded into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione surrounded me, and Hermione screamed, "Professor! She's not breathing!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Another chapter! By request of my editor of course. Just to prove to ther that I'm _**NOT**_ lazy. Ha! I finished a chapter in one day! I call that talent.

Quote of the Chapter

"Be the thunder, not the lightning." – Lesley Chiang


End file.
